


Somebody's Type

by ItsClydeBitches



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Secret Santa, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsClydeBitches/pseuds/ItsClydeBitches
Summary: On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me……three assholes driving…two freezing humans…One vamp blood drive~





	Somebody's Type

**Author's Note:**

> A Secret Santa gift for Isthatanapplepipe! <3
> 
> Original prompt: "White cold Cassidy family"

"Finally! It's about time we hit a damn tourist attraction." 

Cassidy took great pride in drawing those looks out of Tulip and Jesse, the kind that clearly expressed in furrowed brows and puckered lips, "What the ever loving fuck is he smoking now?" It reassured him that even after a century he still hadn't lost his touch. Good to know.

With a curse Tulip cranked up the windshield wipers to maximum swish-swish setting. It did little in the face of this snow and Jesse wiped his arm over the condensation on his window, also trying to peer outside. 

"What attraction," he said and Cass happily drummed his feet on the floor. "There's nothing but dirt turning white out there. Haven't seen a building or another car in miles." 

"Fucking Ohio," Tulip muttered. She glared out into the storm. 

Cass, meanwhile, sighed dramatically and leaned between the two of them. There was a still-burning cigarette in the tray that he snatched up, closing lips around Tulip's lipstick stain and the smell of Jesse's soap. After a long drag he blew out the smoke and pointed back the way they'd come. 

"You missed it," he said. "You and your flimsy mortal eyes. So feeble. Fragile. Fuckin' useless and boy, do I feel sorry for you--" 

"Cassidy." 

"Turn left." 

Accustomed to quick orders (they'd had more than their fair share of car chases after the first), Tulip cranked the wheel without hesitation, eyebrows climbing into her hair as they wobbled onto another smooth patch of road. 

"Didn't even see the turn," Jesse muttered. Cass grinned. 

"'Course you didn't. Like I said, you're a useless lot, you are. Now we gotta go another mile down this road and then I think it's somewhere on our right." 

"What is?" 

"The emergency blood drive, of course." 

A giddy thrill had run through him when Cass first spotted the sign: white cardboard nearly invisible in the snow, but bright-red lettering that he was oh so familiar with. He might not burn at the sight of a crucifix like many believed, but Cass could honestly say that this cross was the only kind he really cared to invest time or energy in. 

Jesse turned in his seat. Oooo, Cass knew that look. Someone was in trouble. 

That someone was him. 

"Blood drive," Jesse ground out, fairly gnashing his teeth. "We're in the middle of goddamn nowhere, no hotels, no cash for the hotels, the storm of a decade bearing down on us if these shits are to be believed," he rapped knuckles against the radio settings. The faint weatherman droned on about gales and icy conditions, blah-de-blah-blah-blah. "And you want to waste time giving blood." 

"Don't be stupid, Jesse." Tulip took her hand off the wheel just long enough to flick his arm. "You know damn well Cassidy ain't gonna be giving the blood." 

Cass nodded, still grinning. "Listen to our girl, Padre. She knows what’s up. It ain't all bad though. You said it yourself, where the hell else are we gonna go?" Cass spread his arms, gesturing out each window where there was nothing but an expanse of white. Maybe the weather people weren't all useless lots, because even Tulip was starting to have trouble on these roads. Her white-knuckle grip said as much, even if her face was still alight with glee. 

Jesse considered that. Pulling his cell out of his pocket he impatiently tapped the screen, but the service wasn't working any better now than it had an hour ago. 

"Blood people might be able to point us towards a hotel," Tulip added. 

Jesse pulled a face. "Blood people?" 

"Well what do you call them?" 

"Doctors? Technicians?" 

"Blood people is better," and Cass leaned over her shoulder to smush her cheeks. 

So it was that Jesse heaved out a sigh worthy of a martyr--honestly, where had this man's sense of adventure gone?--and Cass guided Tulip another mile and a half before he spotted the building off to their right. He was the only one who could see it through the gale and he let out a cackle. 

"What?" 

"Let's get inside, you'll see." 

They had only vaguely appropriate clothing stolen from miscellaneous stores and houses. Tulip mournfully gave up her heels for a pair of Uggs instead while Jesse shrugged into an oversized parka. Cass hopped out exactly as he was. He didn't like the cold per-se, but it didn't bother him much either. Seeing Tulip's glare at him maintaining his normal outfit was well worth some mild discomfort. 

"You lead," Jesse hollered and pulled Tulip tight against his side, both of them huddled against the wind. Cass nodded, grabbed hold of Jesse's hand in turn--a little sentimental gesture that he'd only allow through necessity; and Cass had gotten damn good at coming up with lots of 'necessary' reasons—before slugging them all through the snow. There was something resembling a walkway beneath his feet, but it had been obliterated hours ago, making road and grass and stone all look identical. Behind him Jesse and Tulip shuffled with their heads bent and didn't look up until Cass had ushered them through two massive doors. 

Tulip tilted her chin back and wiped carefully at her eyes. "Fucking cold," she muttered, sniffling. "Ruining my makeup—oh my god. Would you please use a goddamn tissue." 

"You got one?" Jesse countered as he continued wiping his nose on his sleeve. He grimaced down at his soaked arms and legs. Cass happily ruffled the snow out of his hair. 

"You feeling the spirit yet, Padre?" 

"Am I what?" 

"Look around." 

"What fo--oh." Jesse chuckled. "Well I’ll be damned." 

"Not here you won't." 

No houses, no stores, nothing out in this goddamn stretch expect, apparently, a single church. It actually wasn't too far off the one they'd left in Annville... except that this one was still standing. Right. Happy thoughts and all that. But it had the same open entryway leading into the pews; same rustic, wooden aesthetic; even the same damn cross hanging off to their right on the wall. Cass felt a strange sense of nostalgia and knew, instinctually, that the others were feeling it too. Nothing like finding shelter to boost up a man's moral, and nothing like giving a dose of familiarity to make it feel just a little like home. 

Which was fucking stupid, of course. Cass leaned backwards, gently, until his back just pressed into the shoulders of Jesse and Tulip. They were his family. Right here, making up a strange-ass, nomad existence. They didn't need any kind of structure to claim that they were home. 

Still, Cass couldn't help but admit that it was good to be back. 

"How wonderful!' 

It was? 

Not his thoughts though. Cass straightened as a woman literally ran towards them, tearing out into the foyer like the proverbial bat out of hell. Except this little sweet bun didn't belong anywhere like that. She couldn't have been taller than five-foot two, with a mess of brown curls and dark skin the contrasted with her uniform. Big eyes stared up at them as she dramatically clasped her hands against her chest. Fucking hell, but the woman could save a man's soul with that look. 

"Teacher's pet," Tulip muttered and Cass had to smother a laugh. 

Jesse took a step forward. "Sorry for barging in," he said, then deliberately removed his scarf so that his ancient preacher's collar shone. The woman clasped her hands harder, if that was possible. "We got caught in the storm and heard something about a blood drive...?" 

"Yes. Oh praise you, thank you, I'm Nurse Charlotte—" Charlotte took Jesse's hand and pressed it between both of hers, reverent. She was young too--twenty-five maybe?--and the whole image was honestly one of the lamb thanking the lion. Tulip crossed her arms and settled into her hip, expression stony. Cass coughed to hide another laugh. 

A brief smile snuck over Jesse's lips. "Reverend Jesse Custer, at your service." 

"Jesse. I can't thank you enough for stopping in on a night like this. All of you," she amended and Tulip freely rolled her eyes. "There was a huge accident down on Bourke Street. Oh no, you wouldn't have seen it. It's a ways down from here, but it's a good thing you stopped when you did. It's a mess out there, no way to get into town, no easy way back once the traffic piles up, and it's so very cold..." Charlotte pressed Jesse's hand a little more forcefully and he gave a nervous chuckle this time, trying to back. "Our small hospital just doesn't have the reserve resources for something like this, so we're doing what we can, as good, god fearing people should." Charlotte finally released Jesse to gesture at the setup and he gratefully stumbled away. 

Tulip brushed more snow off her coat. Some of it may have landed on little Charlotte's shoes. 

"We'll be there in a minute," she said shortly. Charlotte twitched. 

"Of course. Tell me if there's anything I can do to make you more comfortable." The last was directed solely at Jesse before she scurried away. 

Cass chuckled into his fist. "Well she's a little peach. Wouldn't mind having a taste of her." 

"You'd best be talking about her blood," Tulip growled. 

"Of course, love, of course." 

Jesse cringed away from the glare she swung his way. "Why are you looking at me? I was trying to get away!" 

"Uh huh." 

Tulip swept past them both and into the church, leaving Jesse and Cass to stumble after her. Once inside Cass had to admit that Charlotte and her team had done a decent job given the rush and the weather. Four sections of the pews had rolling curtains placed up around them for privacy and at the end of the room, near the pulpit, were four more beds for getting the blood drawn. A crude setup, but that just made it all the better in Cass' eyes. Emergencies lead to mistakes and mistakes were the lifeblood (ha) of a vampire. He could smell the spilled droplets in the air and see the portable fridges where they thought their precious cargo was safe. Please. 

A hunter had just arrived. 

Tulip was looking at him strangely. Like she could read his ridiculous thoughts. "Don't do anything yet," she muttered. "We might be stuck here until the storm blows over." Her mouth twisted at the thought. 

"Scouts honor." Cass raised two fingers in something resembling a salute. 

"You were never a scout." 

"Maybe not, but you can trust that I'll keep a secret for you, darlin'." 

It pulled a grin out of her, as Cass had hoped it would, and Tulip leaned forward to give him a quick kiss that was more teeth than lips. Tulip's hand sneaking up her shirts sleeve and tracing the veins in Cass' arm somehow felt more intimate than if she'd groped him in front of that pretty nurse. 

"Can you even give blood?" she whispered, sending the last word as a shiver down his spine. 

"Nah, love. It's... it's not good for you. To receive, I mean." 

"I'll have to test that sometime," and Tulip pulled back with a wink, leaving Cass swallowing the embarrassing whimper that wanted to tear past his lips. That just wasn't fair now. Not at all. He was in a very vulnerable state right now, what with all these different blood types filling his nose, each so wonderfully fresh... and here was Tulip, teasing him on top of it all. 

Catching sight of Jesse watching them made it that much worse. 

"Enjoying yourself?" he murmured as Cass wandered over. There was an almost dream-like quality to this place; the familiarity of the church coupled with the strange site of Jesse with his shirt-sleeves now rolled. Cass found himself staring at the pale skin, partly wanting to lick it, mostly wanting to bite it--

"Cass?" 

"Aye," he said, grinning slow. "Just feelin' a little drugged is all. The blood'll do that do a guy like me." 

"Oh no, do you have a fear of blood?" 

Charlotte was back, totting blankets to fight the cold and pockets stuffed with various crackers and sweets. Jesse turned to hide his chuckle. Cass just spread his hands. 

"Something like that..." 

Lying in a church. What an awful thing he was. Although, it wasn't like Cass hadn't done far, far worse in halls likes these. Charlotte took it upon herself to list all the ways they had to help those with phobias of needles or blood, though Cass found it all a little suspect when she was looking at Jesse while supposedly comforting him. Bah humbug. Tulip broke up the little tet-a-tet again, literally pushing between the two of them and gesturing pointedly towards the pews. 

"Don't want to keep those dying people waiting," she said and Charlotte's expression was a fantastic cross between annoyance and guilt. 

What a mess of a situation. How entertaining. Cass found himself separated from Tulip and Jesse as the three of them were ushered behind a curtain each. There really weren't many people around, just two other nurses besides Charlotte and a ragged looking guy who seemed to be waiting out the storm. Thus it took a few minutes before another woman by the name of Gwen—plump, cheery, but clearly exhausted—snuck into his little cocoon with a laptop tucked under one arm. Cass knew the drill. He'd done this more times than he could count, and convincing the woman that he was in no way, shape, or form good for giving blood wasn't hard in the least. 

Did he weigh at least 110 pounds? Nope. Cass was a real skinny bastard. 

Had he ever had certain illnesses, such as Ebola or tested positive for Hepatitis B/C? Well technically no considering that vampires didn't get sick and, well, that made testing for stuff pretty stupid, now didn't it? But Cass' body didn't work like a human's anymore—no shit—and it was possible that he carried shit like that without realizing it. Best to air on the safe side. 

Drug use. Oh my god, Gwen, you sweet, innocent child.

Any sex with a male partner in the last six months? 

Cass had just grinned at that, leaning back in the pew and letting his eyes drift towards where Jesse was getting questioned. It took Gwen a moment, but she eventually snapped her laptop shut. 

"I'm afraid you’re not eligible to give blood at this time, sir." 

"Now ain't that a shame..." 

Hardly. Jesse was still sequestered, but they had Tulip laid out on one of the beds already. She caught his eye when Cass stepped out from the curtain; she spread her legs a little farther apart. 

Oh yeah. Time to have just a bit of fun. 

"Jesse!" Cass hollered. "I'm bored now!" 

There was shocked silence in the church, then: 

"Well we can't have that, now can we?" 

Jesse pulled open his own curtain, revealing the shocked expression of the third nurse—something rather horrifying lurking behind his eyes. Cass could only imagine what kind of answers Jesse had given, but it was all rather moot now. Charlotte had frozen in the act of swabbing Tulip's arm to glare at Cass, like she was positively disgusted that someone like him would dare to stand in Reverend Custer's presence. 

She probably was. 

Only Tulip caught on to what was happening. She propped herself up with her free arm. 

"Do not," she said. "These people haven't done anything." 

Cass shrugged. "Bored." 

"Guess how much I care? They're literally trying to save lives, I—" 

"Don't care much for Charlotte, do you?" 

That shut Tulip up quick; gave her something new to chew on. Charlotte had the look of someone who was offended, but wasn't entirely sure why, and it would have been a comical sight if it wasn’t so sad. She opened her mouth, perhaps to chastise them, but Jesse got his open first. 

"Everyone stop." 

Oh, Cass had missed this. It wasn't just the Word--they'd used that plenty of times on their trip so far—but the Word in a church had a particular potency that sent a chill down Cass' spine. It was something in the way Jesse's voice reverberated in the high rafters and filled every empty space between the pews. Charlotte had gone stone still with her hands still an inch from Tulip's skin, Gwen was caught in the act of standing up, Jesse's nurse had been stretching, and the bum... was still just curled up in the corner. Still, it was like Jesse had painted the world in his image, freezing everyone and everything into dolls for him to play with. Cass figured the stillness in his own chest stemmed from awe. 

Or the fact that he affected. Whatever. 

"Except you two," Jesse said and Tulip collapsed back on the bed, glaring. 

"Thanks for that." 

"You’re welcome." 

Cass was admiring Tulip's pout when he felt fingers latching onto his wrist. Jesse suddenly pulled him flush against his chest, rough, claiming a kiss so fast that he only caught the side of Cass' mouth and had more to say with hard hands than soft lips. Fine by him. With fingers digging into Cass' ass and one leg spreading the others, Jesse only left that comfy position when Cass took a nip out of his lower lip. He pulled back with a hiss. 

"Sorry," Cass whispered, not feeling sorry at all. He stumbled forward to press his nose against Jesse's neck, breathing deep against the veins. "I'm just a little---just a little..." 

"Distracted," Jesse finished. He chuckled, wiping a bead of blood away with the pad of his thumb. 

With a growl Cass snatched Jesse's fingers and pulled them into his mouth. 

"Ahem. Now who's bored?"

Tulip. Lounging. Legs spread but, fucking christ, her bare arms looked so much more enticing. Cass was staring at them while he lapped at Jesse. He thought about her while he had him. 

He'd been told he was a greedy bastard. 

"Take her blood," Jesse said and Charlotte gave a gasp like she'd just started breathing again. With shaking, methodical movements she continued swabbing and prepping the area, tying off the top of Tulip's arm and tapping for a vein. Her work was calm, but her eyes were anything but. 

"The rest of you... go dig out our car. Dress warm." 

They went, walking like zombies, snagging random articles of clothing as they passed. Cass was hardly aware of them leaving. The second that needle had entered Tulip's arm he knew. 

"You smell perfect, love." 

Cass abandoned Jesse to crawl up onto the bed, straddling Tulip as he watched the wonderful, ruby-red liquid flow down through the tube and into the bag. She didn't seem to mind the extra weight on her legs, just tucked a hand behind her head and smirked up at him, lazy. 

"You've tasted me before, Cass." 

"In every way a man and vampire can..." 

He ducked his head, now pressing his nose to the crotch of her jeans, but it was honestly just for show. Tulip knew it too, no matter how twitchy her legs had gotten or how tense the muscles in her stomach were. They'd been here before, after fights mostly, when there was so much blood around that Cass got a little addled in the head—food and sex and touch and every other kind of pleasure just melting by the wayside until he'd had his fill. Some said this made him a mindless monster. Jesse said it just made him a pain in the ass. 

Tulip turned his chin towards her right arm. 

From this distance Cass could see the fine tremors in Charlotte's hands as she secured the tape around the needle. Her eyes were scared, her teeth clenched so hard that veins jumped up around her jaw, pumping more blood. Cass could hear it too, though it didn’t draw him in. He didn't want hers. 

"Take Jesse's," he commanded. When Charlotte didn't move Cass craned hid neck and gave his best puppy-dog eyes. He couldn't see Jesse from this angle, but he caught his laugh loud and clear. 

"Do it." 

Charlotte went, falling over her own feet to get at him, her breath now coming in teeny-tiny gasps. Cass turned his attention back to the slowly filling bag at his side, periodically nuzzling the crook of Tulip's elbow. He heard the same prep going on behind him. Watched the translucent texture of Tulip's skin. Heard awful Jesse joke about how Charlotte had wanted him all alone, hadn't she? Smelled the sweat and long-dried snow in Tulip’s hair. It was a cascade of senses, all of them amplified by the blood now pouring out of both their bodies. 

Somehow, this was so much better than the short feeding sessions they'd had on the road. It wasn't just that this let Cass have his blood without really hurting Jesse and Tulip, or worrying that he'd take too much--though that was certainly a part of it. No. It was just the anticipation of it all. The thrill that accompanied the hours before dawn on Christmas Day. Inching closer, minute by minute to summer break. 

Smelling a meal before it arrived. 

Wanting was half the fun. 

Still, Cass found himself tonguing the area where the needle had gone in, tasting plastic and tape instead of anything decent. It was so close, literally just a flimsy barrier between him and that blood... a protective bag now no different than Tulip's skin. He didn't realize there was a whine emitting from the back of his throat until Tulip pulled his hair a little harder than necessary. Cass didn't need a mirror to know that his pupils had blown wide. He could feel the damp patch in the front of his jeans. 

"We should go," Tulip said, still relaxed despite it all. The wrenching turned to pets that ran down the back of Cass' neck. "Besides, I'm sick of looking at her." 

"I'm not," Jesse said and the fingers in Cass' hair tightened again. It was just a joke though and a second later there was another pair of hands around his shoulders. 

"C'mon, Cass..." 

He went, wobbly, everything hazy around the edges. Cass' gaze homed in on Jesse's arm now, messier than Tulip's and with only half the blood she'd given. That was fine though. Wonderful. Anything they gave him was a gift. 

Because it was for him. 

Normally Cass would have raided the small fridge too, sob story about a car crash or not. He would have taunted little Charlotte about how he had what she wanted and more; maybe roughed up the church a bit because honestly, why should any other still stand when Jesse's had turned to dust? 

Cass did none of these things though. It took everything not to tear into his offerings here and now. 

He was a patient guy. Well... not really, but patient enough when it mattered. 

Wait 'till Christmas morning, Cass. 

"Forget us," Jesse intoned and Charlotte rocked like she'd taken a bullet in the chest, collapsing into a pew and taking that white curtain with her. There was an awful clatter that was just dim noise in Cass' ears. He did catch something fading in the girl's eyes though, leaving behind a void. Like she knew she'd just lost something, even if she couldn't name what it was. 

They collected their coats. They stole handfuls of snacks because they could. On their way out Tulip knocked that cross upside down and Jesse rolled his eyes. 

Thinking about it later, Cass wouldn't have a clear memory of their trudge back to the car. The storm was still a monster, but the other nurses and the homeless man had done good work as ordered, making a path and keeping the accumulating snow clear of their tires. They stopped when Jesse approached, standing back like subjects regarding their king. It was hard above the wind, but Jesse made sure his voice was just loud enough that they heard when he set them free. 

Back in the car Tulip cursed as Jesse cranked up the heat. They bickered and laughed, showed off 'scars' from their donations and ranked the looks of the people still staring at them, dumbfounded in the snow. Cass hardly heard. Hands shaking, he finally hefted the bags, feeling how the air had chilled them, perfectly. He teared open the tops with his teeth and mixed them together—chugged. 

"Aww," came Tulip's voice. “He's drinking us together.”

"Real sentimental," Jesse drawled. 

It was in a way, made all the more moving given that it was pure instinct on Cass' part, something forcing him to take his time on both even if it meant a few more, precious seconds when he wasn't quenching that thirst. Tulip shook her head and carefully put the car in reverse, driving them back the way they'd come and out of that goddamn state. Jesse watched until Cass had finished every last drop. 

"Full?" he asked, already knowing the answer. 

No. Never. But then, it wouldn't be any fun if he was. 

"A decent pit-stop." Cass grinned, letting the blood still coating his teeth shine under the moonlight. "Let me know if you two spot anything else that might be fun…”


End file.
